Reference is hereby made to U.S. applications: Ser. No. 55,261 filed July 6, 1979; Ser. No. 107,426 filed Dec. 26, 1979, and Ser. No. 119,130 filed Feb. 6, 1980, all by the same inventor hereof.
Described in these patent applications is a machine for applying a gusset especially of circular form, to a tubular article, and especially a pantyhose made separately, but without seam in the crotch zone. For the prior machine such as described in U.S. Ser. No. 107,426, special means for the formation and feeding of the gussets have not been described, and neither have special means for the trimming, with respect to the seam line, the article and of the gusset, which are superposed before being sewn.
The present invention relates to some improvements in the machine for applying gussets which concern both the means for forming the gussets from a continuous web and for transferring them onto the gusset-carrying plates, as well as to means for the trimming cut of the patches and of the articles brought together before they are sewn.
These improvements have been specially designed to obtain greater precision of execution and a greater hourly output of the machine which was the subject of the prior applications.